Je reviens
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Elle est partie. Sans une explication. Elle a décidé de continuer seule son chemin. De s'entraîner et s'endurcir seule, loin de lui. Deux ans plus tard, elle revient. Elle a changé. Elle a vu bien plus d'horreurs qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais elle revient, debout et vivante. Song-fic sur "Je reviens" d'Agnès Bihl. (petit Akira x Tokito quand même, même dans les sujets glauques !)


_Une petite song-fic pour un petit OS dans un genre que je n'ai pas encore eu l'habitude d'exploiter pour SDK :) Un peu (beaucoup) moins chamallow tout doux mais ça n'exclut quand même pas quelques gentils petits sentiments ^^_

 _La chanson est d'Agnès Bihl et je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec le thème du voyage, de la découverte du monde (pas si beau que ça). Bref... un OS dans lequel Tokito se découvre elle-même, prend conscience de sa propre sensibilité et de ses propres sentiments. Je n'en dis pas plus !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle était partie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle pris plus au sérieux ce soir-là que les autres fois ? Pourquoi avait-elle pris son _« rentre chez toi »_ au pied de la lettre alors qu'elle n'en avait cure auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce changement ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, c'était clair. Au milieu de la nuit, elle avait rassemblé ses affaires et était partie. Abandonnant, en même temps, son envie de vengeance qui, pourtant, semblait lui tenir tant à cœur. Elle était partie sans un mot, sans un bruit. Sans une explication. Elle s'était volatilisée.

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Le domaine des Mibu était en vue. Akira se demanda si elle serait là. Si elle était revenue à son point de départ. Lorsqu'il avait constaté son absence, un petit matin, deux ans auparavant, il avait cherché à la rattraper. Mais elle était restée introuvable. Il n'avait plus recroisé son chemin. Il ignorait où elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait. Et pourquoi. Surtout pourquoi.

Tout le monde était là, l'accueillant avec de larges sourires et de grandes tapes dans le dos. Mais pas elle. Son visage, son sourire moqueur, ses paroles acerbes manquaient. Personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle. Nul ne savait où elle se trouvait. Tous pensaient qu'elle était avec lui. Mais non. Elle était partie cette nuit-là sans rien dire. Reviendrait-elle un jour ?

Akira resta un moment chez les Mibu. Plus dans l'espoir de la voir réapparaître que pour le bonheur de se sentir un peu stable. Il l'attendit donc, sans parler, sans partager à la fois son inquiétude et son angoisse de la savoir absente depuis si longtemps. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si sa maladie de la mort s'était développée bien plus rapidement que prévu ? Il n'était plus à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle. Veiller sur elle sous couvert de vouloir la renvoyer chez elle. Au fond, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle parte. Il avait toujours souhaité la garder auprès de lui. Il voulait qu'elle revienne.

Et puis un jour, son attente fut récompensée. Il la sentit. Il sentit son aura. Elle était. Debout, vivante. Elle marchait vers lui.

 _J'ai cherché le bonheur  
Aux quatre coins du monde  
J'ai cherché le bonheur  
Au moins quelques secondes  
Pour deux, trois cailloux blancs  
Un baiser dans le cou  
Et caresser le vent  
Qui me fouettait les joues_

Elle avait changé. Il sentait en elle une tout autre fille que celle qui l'avait quitté. Plus mature, plus dure peut-être aussi (si cela est possible). Même physiquement, elle avait changé. Mais ça, Akira ne pouvait pas le savoir avec précision.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés. Elle les avait laissés grandir à leur manière. Ils étaient ramenés derrière sa nuque en un chignon mal fait. Ses traits étaient légèrement tirés et son regard reflétait à la fois une joie d'être de retour mais aussi une sorte de tristesse ou de mélancolie.

Ce territoire, sur lequel elle avait grandi paraissait tellement étranger aux yeux de Tokito. Elle avait l'impression de le redécouvrir avec un nouveau regard, à travers un nouveau filtre.

Et il était là. Il semblait l'attendre. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à cette nuit-là où elle était partie comme une voleuse. Pas d'explication, pas d'au revoir, pas un mot. En vérité, ce qu'elle fuyait, c'était plus ses propres sentiments qu'Akira en lui-même. Ou devrions-nous dire ces sentiments qui la chamboulaient à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle. La simple idée qu'elle puisse être attirée par un homme qu'elle devait à tout prix vaincre l'avait effrayée. Alors elle avait pris ses distances. Pour oublier. Pour l'oublier. S'endurcir seule, loin de son image. Refouler ces sentiments qui ne lui feraient qu'obstacle. Elle était partie. Elle avait continué son voyage seule.

 _J'ai cherché le bonheur  
Mais pour toute rencontre  
J'ai couronné mon cœur  
D'un barbelé de honte_

Elle avait cru que le monde entier était aussi beau que celui qu'elle avait découvert aux côtés d'Akira. Pas parfait, mais mieux que la tour d'ivoire dans laquelle elle était restée cantonnée chez les Mibu. Mais elle se trompait. Le monde n'était pas aussi merveilleux. Il avait, comme tout, sa part de beauté et sa part d'horreur.

Alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas lent vers Akira, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Ces choses, dont elle avait été témoin. La réalité, qui l'avait frappée de plein fouet.

 _C'est pas bon d'être une femme  
Quand on n'est qu'un enfant  
Quand on n'a plus de larmes  
Et déjà plus le temps_

 _ **Un tranquille petit village. Tokito ne compte pas s'y attarder. Juste passer, manger un morceau et repartir. Mais quelque chose l'arrête dans sa marche décidée. Un cortège. Un mariage. En temps normal, elle s'en ficherait. Mais là, quelque chose l'intrigue, la choque peut-être. Un homme, grand, blond, la trentaine, l'air fier et arrogant en guise de marié. Et à ses côtés, petite et presque dérisoire, une jeune fille à l'air maussade. Elle est jeune. Très jeune. Quinze ans. Peut-être même moins. Tokito n'en est pas sûre. Trop petite pour cette tenue d'adulte. Elle flotte presque dedans. Et son visage ne reflète rien sinon la résignation après beaucoup de larmes. Une petite fille qu'on prend déjà pour une femme. Une petite fille qu'on marie et qu'on fait entrer avant l'heure dans la vie adulte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui imposer un tel fardeau ? Tokito ne comprend pas. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui pousse les parents à marier leur enfant si jeune, à un homme qui a le double de son âge et qui, certainement, ne l'aime même pas.**_

Tokito soupira. Cette image la frappait encore. Ce premier pas dans l'incompréhension. A quoi donc pouvaient penser ces stupides humains, ces minables ? Pourquoi agissaient-ils de façon si irraisonnable ? Elle ne les comprendrait décidément jamais…

 _Plus le temps de grandir  
Déjà vendues d'avance  
Elles commencent à mourir  
Le jour de leur naissance  
Il faut être docile  
On n'a que c'qu'on mérite  
Mais surtout pas stérile  
Accident domestique_

 _ **Nouveau village, nouveau choc. Elle ne la croise qu'un court instant. Mais assez pour remarquer deux choses : son très jeune âge (elle lui rappelle immédiatement la jeune mariée) et son ventre déjà bien rond qui lui donne une silhouette et une courbe si étrange. Tokito n'a presque jamais vu de femmes enceintes (pour tout dire, la première qu'elle a vue a été lors d'un arrêt dans un village, avec Akira. Elle se souvient l'avoir regardée avec des yeux ronds sous le sourire légèrement moqueur de son compagnon de route). Faisant partie de la dernière génération des Mibu, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en côtoyer avant sa sortie du clan. Ca lui fait donc toujours drôle lorsqu'elle en voit une. Mais là, c'est un sentiment désagréable qui s'empare d'elle. Pas le même que d'habitude. Le sentiment que quelque chose va de travers. Que ce n'est pas normal. Que cette fille est trop jeune. Elle parait si fragile, si frêle pour porter ce gros ventre.**_

Akira, qui, pourtant, lui avait appris tant de choses sur le monde extérieur –à commencer par la diplomatie- ne lui avait jamais évoqué de tels cas. En vérité, il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de la violence humaine que, pourtant, il côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tokito se mordit la lèvre à ce souvenir. Peut-être Akira n'avait-il jamais vu cela, peut-être ses yeux condamnés l'avaient empêché de voir tant de responsabilités peser sur les frêles épaules d'une enfant.

 _Quand on n'a plus de corps  
Et pas plus de visage  
Mais quand on voit des morts  
Dans tous les paysages  
Il n'y a plus d'ailleurs  
Et plus rien de possible  
J'ai cherché le bonheur  
Je reviens les mains vides_

 _ **L'odeur du sang, de la mort et des cadavres en décomposition. L'odeur de la souffrance et du charnier. Cette odeur-là se sent à des kilomètres. Tokito y est habituée. Cela ne lui fait pas grand-chose. Elle a déjà tellement fait couler de sang… à bien y repenser, elle n'en est pas super fière. Mais c'est ainsi. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle arrive en vue du charnier, elle se fige. Elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé exactement. Toujours est-il que des corps de samouraï se confondent avec des corps de civiles. Des corps de gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards. Paysans, commerçants, intellectuels. Pas soldats. Pas samouraïs. Certainement n'ont-ils jamais manié un sabre. Dans toutes les rues d'un village qui a été dévoré par les flammes, des cadavres, parfois défigurés, à moitié brûlé. Des femmes qui tiennent encore leur nourrisson contre leur sein. D'autres, à demi-nues, qui laissent supposer quelques sévices sexuels avant d'avoir trouvé la mort. Des hommes décapités. Des vieux, sans défense, le visage déformé par la douleur. Des cadavres calcinés et méconnaissable, en position de salut ou de pitié. Des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui ont vu débarquer chez eux des brutes épaisses. Peut-être, parmi les samouraïs reposant vaillamment ici y a-t-il le corps de certains de leurs ennemis ? Tokito affiche une moue de dégoût. Elle tourne bien vite les talons. Ca non plus, Akira ne le lui a jamais montré…**_

La boule au ventre à l'évocation de cette image, elle se dit qu'elle non plus, n'était pas une sainte. Elle le reconnaissait sans peine. Mais ceux qu'elle avait affrontés, qu'elle avait tués, étaient des personnes en position de se défendre. Peut-être pas contre elle, mais ils savaient manier un sabre. Ils savaient ce que c'était, que de vivre avec toujours la possibilité de mourir le lendemain. Elle n'avait jamais touché à un cheveu d'un vieillard égaré ou d'une mère voulant simplement sauver son nourrisson. Elle n'avait pas poussé sa cruauté d'avant à ce paroxysme. Le monde n'était-il donc rien d'autre que rage et violence ? Elle qui avait espéré trouver mieux que ce qu'elle avait vécu chez les Mibu !

 _Et je reviens de tout  
Mais je reviens debout  
Le cœur en miette et les yeux secs  
Trente ans que je dois faire avec  
Je reviens demain  
Je reviens de loin  
Si tu veux bien_

Oui, elle revenait. Elle revenait après deux longues années. Elle revenait et elle voulait oublier. Oublier ce monde qui l'avait déçue. Ce monde où rien n'était comme elle l'espérait.

Akira était toujours là, à l'attendre semblait-il. Il ne bougeait pas, n'esquissait pas un geste. Ne partait pas ni n'ouvrait ses bras pour l'accueillir. Il semblait simplement la regarder venir, tranquille. Revenir debout, malgré tout. Debout, le cœur peut-être plus endurci mais en même temps plus sensible. Voyageant toute seule, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle pouvait s'émouvoir pour certaines choses dont elle se fichait auparavant. Il avait juste fallu qu'elle se confronte en face à face avec ces choses-là.

Elle revenait, le cœur lourd de ces images, mais sans larme ou apitoiement. Elle était juste là.

 _Un peu d'amour en poche  
Un peu comme l'eau vive  
La fraîcheur et la force  
La fringale de vivre  
J'ai cherché sans limite  
Un cachette à ma taille  
Un ruban de panique  
Dans mes cheveux de paille_

 _ **Malgré les horreurs dont elle a été témoin, Tokito repart, toujours plus déterminée. Déterminée à devenir forte. Et à renier ses sentiments. Ses sentiments pour ce minable. Ses sentiments face à ces atrocités. Néanmoins, elle sait bien qu'elle ne parvient à faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce minable est toujours présent dans son esprit. Et ces atrocités continuent de la marquer, de laisser dans son âme la même trace qu'une lame laisserait dans sa peau. Mais une cicatrice invisible. Pas comme celles que portent Akira, signe de son entraînement physique éprouvant. Dans son cas, il s'agit plutôt d'un entraînement psychique plus qu'intense. Qui, finalement, vise non pas à endurcir son cœur pour qu'elle devienne insensible à force de fréquenter des horreurs mais plutôt à lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle aussi, peut s'émouvoir. Et qu'elle n'est peut-être pas aussi différente des humains.**_

Tokito esquissa un léger sourire, presque imperceptible. Mais elle savait que cet abruti, avec ses supers sens, le détecterait. Qu'il comprendrait qu'elle était heureuse de rentrer. Heureuse de le revoir malgré tout.

 _J'ai dansé vagabonde  
Et pieds nus sur le verre  
J'ai eu peur de mon ombre  
Et j'ai mal à la Terre  
Mais j'ai vu des bourrins  
Devenir des bourreaux  
Et partout des gens bien  
Bien pire que des salauds_

 _ **Des cris, des supplications. « Non ! Pourquoi ?! Ne l'emmenez pas, je vous en prie ! ». Des arrestations arbitraires. La loi du plus fort est toujours la meilleure. Tiens… cela ressemble à son ancien discours. Les plus forts demeurent, les autres n'ont qu'à crever. Mais à l'heure actuelle, sa façon de concevoir le monde a changé. Et elle sait pourquoi. Elle sait à cause de qui. Encore ce foutu minable qui vient hanter son esprit. Face à cet homme, qui se fait arrêter, à priori sans raison, face aux larmes de sa femme qui supplie les soldats de le relâcher, face à ces deux enfants, encore petits, qui appellent leur père, Tokito ne se contrôle plus et s'interpose. Elle finit par foutre une raclée aux soldats. Malheureusement, elle comprend vite que cela ne fait que repousser la peine. Toujours un peu loin, un peu plus tard. Les soldats reviendront toujours pour enlever cet homme à sa famille. Face à l'arbitraire, seul, il n'y a rien à faire. Il faudrait une révolte, une révolution. Mais personne n'a le cran. Et elle, que peut-elle faire ? Que peut-elle faire face à des salauds qui ont pour eux la loi qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de loi et que celui qui a une arme a toujours raison ?**_

Oui, elle avait changé. Ce voyage l'avait changée. Elle était devenue plus humaine. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Peut-être même cela avait-il contribué à renforcer sa force du cœur dont parlait Akira. Toujours est-il qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était plus la même. Cela l'effrayait un peu. Mais en même temps, la satisfaisait. Bien qu'elle se serait passée d'avoir à affronter toutes ses images, seule et sans appui. Combien de fois avait-elle regretté qu'Akira ne soit plus à ses côtés pour lui changer les idées ? Pour lui servir de béquille. Combien de fois s'était-elle maudite de l'avoir abandonné ? Mais au fond, peut-être était-il plus heureux sans elle… Chaque fois que cette pensée la traversait, elle avait mal. Très mal.

 _Oui j'ai vu, mais planquées  
Dans un fond de tiroir  
Des mortes enterrées  
Dans un trou de mémoire_

 _Et des femmes voilées  
Pour plaire à Dieu sans doute  
Et des femmes violées  
Sur le bord de la route_

 _ **Au détour d'une forêt, elle entend ce qui lui semble être à la fois des supplications et des gémissements. Elle fronce les sourcils en s'approchant. « Arrêtez… lâchez-moi ! ». Tokito presse le pas. Elle n'a jamais joué les justicières et n'a jamais prétendu l'être. Mais là, la curiosité est plus forte. Elle veut savoir. « Pff… elles disent toutes ça alors qu'en vérité elles en redemandent tout le temps ». Silencieuse comme toujours, Tokito arrive sur les lieux du crime. Ils sont trois sur cette pauvre fille qui doit avoir à peu près son âge. Ils semblent bien s'amuser de ses larmes et de ses supplications. Tokito sent un nœud la prendre aux tripes. Elle ne peut pas repartir en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas vu. Elle ne peut pas la laisser se faire abuser ainsi. Ni une ni deux, elle dévoile sa présence aux trois mâles qui la regardent d'abord avec un air lubrique avant d'afficher un visage effrayé lorsqu'elle leur envoie un salve de cartes tranchantes pour réfréner leurs ardeurs. Quelques bons coups bien placés plus tard, elle les met sans peine en déroute et aide la fille à se relever et à sécher ses larmes. Elle se rend alors compte à quel point elle a été protégée des horreurs de la réalité, là-haut, dans sa tour d'ivoire, entourée de sa garde personnelle. Alors qu'elle essaie de consoler la pauvre victime, elle prend conscience qu'elle a toujours vécu dans une confortable bulle faite de superflus et de luxe. Elle comprend alors pourquoi elle se sent si loin de rattraper le dos d'Akira. Pourquoi elle a l'impression qu'ils ne vivent pas au même niveau. Tout ce qu'il a côtoyé pendant des années, elle ne l'a appris qu'au cours de ces derniers mois.**_

Alors que son attention se reportait sur les yeux clos que l'homme qui l'attend, Tokito se demanda ce que ces yeux avaient réellement vu. Avaient-ils, eux aussi, été témoins de ce dont elle avait été témoin ? Parfois, elle s'était surprise en train de penser à lui et de se dire que d'un côté, il avait la chance de ne pas voir certaines horreurs du monde. Même si, dans son cas, il les ressentait peut-être davantage. Mais s'était-il retrouvé, comme elle, à se prendre de plein fouet une scène aussi cruelle ? A devoir essuyer les larmes d'une fille violée ?

 _Des leçons de morale  
Des sermons, des discours  
Quand personne ne parle  
Un traître mot d'amour  
Et des vies qu'on enchaîne  
Au fond d'un compte en banque  
Oh non, c'est pas la peine  
C'est pas la peine qui manque !_

 _ **Les regards suspicieux, les sourcils qui se lèvent en signe d'interrogation, les chuchotements intrigués ou indignés sur son passage… Tokito a fini par s'y habituer. Elle a fini par comprendre que dans ces villages perdus au fin fond du nulle part, traditionnalistes et patriarcaux, une femme qui se balade en pleine nature est assez rare et qu'elle soit seule est du jamais-vu. Elle avait déjà remarqué, auparavant, lorsqu'elle était avec Akira, que beaucoup la regardaient avec curiosités. Certaines femmes cantonnées à leur tissage ou leur ménage l'enviaient peut-être. A présent qu'elle est seule, la curiosité a laissé place aux murmures de désapprobation. Elle a appris à faire la sourde oreille et passer comme si ces gens n'existaient pas. Elle n'a jamais eu de problème. Surtout, jamais personne n'a été jusqu'à vouloir lui faire la morale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à foutre, de la morale humaine, de toutes les façons ? Mais ce jour-là, une voix grave et froide retentit : « que fais-tu seule ici ? Une jeune fille correctement élevée ne sort pas seule et ainsi accoutrée ! (Tokito jette un coup d'œil à son short qui laisse voir ses jambes nues). Où est ton père ? Ton mari ? N'as-tu pas honte de briser la morale et la bienséance de cette façon ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour l'honneur de ta famille ? » « Laissez ma famille en paix, je vous prie, répond Tokito d'un ton froid. Et arrêtez avec vos sermons à la noix. » Sur ce, elle continue son chemins, toujours poursuivie de ces murmures de désapprobation. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de continuer de se comporter comme un jeune garçon. Au moins, on lui aurait foutu la paix.**_

Tokito avait compris, avec son voyage, qu'elle était grandement privilégiée par rapport à d'autres. Par rapport à celles qui avaient été élevées dans la pensée que les femmes appartiennent au domaine privé et qu'en tant que telles, elles ne doivent pas s'éloigner de chez elle encore moins seule. Les plus riches qui n'avaient pas besoin de travailler étaient cantonnées au fin fond de leur chez-elle et n'existaient pour les autres que par leur nom. Tokito était persuadée qu'en dehors de leur époux et des serviteurs, personne jamais n'avait vu leur tête. Elle refusait de se laisser gagner par une telle morale. Ce n'était pas sa culture, son éducation. Elle voulait parcourir le monde, seule ou pas. Et ce n'était pas ces murmures scandalisés qui la feraient reculer.

 _Et je reviens de tout  
Mais je reviens debout  
Le cœur en miette et les yeux secs  
Trente ans que je dois faire avec  
Je reviens demain  
Je reviens de loin  
Si tu veux bien_

Ces deux ans semblaient l'avoir grandi d'un seul coup. L'avoir fait mûrir en un temps record. Elle était si différente. Akira le sentait alors qu'elle marchait vers lui. Il voulait savoir d'où elle revenait. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce qui l'avait subitement fait passer de son attitude enfantine à celle d'une femme endurcie par la vie.

 _J'ai cherché le bonheur  
J'ai dû mal regarder  
Y aura des jours meilleurs  
Sinon ça se saurait  
Mais chaque fois c'est pareil  
Je reviens me blottir  
Et trouver le sommeil  
Aimer pour ne rien dire_

 _ **Allongée en chien de fusil dans le lit d'une auberge, Tokito rumine sa déception face à ce monde qu'elle croyait beau. Elle repense à ses jérémiades lorsqu'elle suivait Akira dans le désert. Et se dit que ses plaintes n'étaient pas justifiées. Le désert était merveilleux comparé à ce qu'elle a vu. Les couchers de soleil, les dunes infinies, le ciel étoilé et les nuits pleines d'un air pur et frais. Tout cela lui manque. Lui manque tellement. Lui aussi, il lui manque. Mais elle ne veut pas y penser. Elle est partie en espérant ne plus penser à lui et s'entraîner seule, loin de tout, loin de son souvenir. Alors qu'elle essaie de chasser son image de son esprit, celle-ci est remplacée par le film de tout ce qu'elle a arpenté, des paysages qu'elle a traversés et des scènes dont elle a été témoin. Dans le silence de cette chambre d'auberge, elle se recroqueville. Ca non plus, elle ne veut plus y penser. Pourtant, les images tournent et tournent dans sa tête. Elle aurait presque envie de pleurer. Mais non, elle ne doit pas. Elle déteste pleurer. C'est pour les faibles ! Mais après tout… les larmes ne sont-elles pas la preuve qu'on est bien vivants et qu'on a un cœur ? Alors qu'elle agrippe son oreiller comme s'il pouvait la réconforter, elle se surprend à espérer qu'Akira soit là, même avec son éternel sourire moqueur. Juste là, pour qu'elle se sente moins seule face à la réalité. Il suffirait de pas grand-chose. Juste qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule en silence. Ce simple contact la rassurerait. La ferait se sentir mieux. Mais il n'est pas là. Et c'est elle, qui est partie.**_

Oui, combien de fois avait-elle espéré que sa route recroise celle de son minable préféré ? Qu'il la reprenne sous son aile et lui fasse oublier ? Elle avait espéré en silence, elle en avait rêvé. Mais pendant deux longues années, elle n'avait pas vu de traces de lui. En même temps, l'idée de le retrouver l'effrayait car elle savait bien que ses sentiments étaient toujours là, cachés, prêts à surgir. Néanmoins, plus que jamais, elle avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'affronter le monde extérieur est difficile quand on n'est jamais sortie, quand on a une vision fantasmatique et utopique du dehors et surtout quand on est seule. Elle avait regretté d'être partie.

 _Je reviens sans pudeur  
Et voilà mon visage  
Je reviens sans rumeur  
Je reviens sans bagage  
Et j'ai l'amour à vif  
Et le cœur démodé  
Le bonheur maladif  
Et je suis fatiguée_

Et à présent, elle revenait. Et il était là. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Il était là. Presque comme avant. Il l'attendait. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Qu'elle avait toujours voyagé à ses côtés. Qu'il avait juste pris un peu d'avance et s'était retourné pour l'attendre en silence.

Ca aussi, c'était la réalité. Une belle réalité pour une fois. Quelque chose qu'elle était contente de voir. Pouvoir retrouver son visage, son sourire, sa voix. Elle était revenue essentiellement pour lui. Avec l'espoir qu'il serait là. Qu'enfin, leurs chemins se croiseraient de nouveau. Et il avait entendu sa prière. Car il était là.

 _Je reviens si tu veux  
Je reviens s'il te plaît  
Je reviens si tu peux  
Encore tout inventer  
S'il te reste l'audace  
De renverser les rôles  
S'il me reste une place  
Au bout de ton épaule_

Elle pressa le pas lorsqu'elle fut assez proche. Dans sa tête, tout tournait, tout s'emmêlait. Son dégoût pour le monde et en même temps, son amour pour cette même réalité. Sa tristesse d'avoir découvert, d'avoir été confrontée de plein fouet à la violence humaine et sa joie de revenir. Sa colère pour ces minables qu'elle avait vus accomplir les pires crimes et sa tendresse pour ce minable-là en particulier. Ce minable qui ne l'avait pas oubliée. Et qui l'attendait.

Sans plus se contrôler, elle se jeta dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Akira l'accueillit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était bel et bien là. Vivante. Dans ses bras. Elle était revenue.

Il ne lui posa pas de question. Il savait qu'elle finirait par parler. Pas de suite. Elle semblait avoir plus besoin d'affection qu'autre chose. Il la serra doucement contre lui, une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds.

Tokito ferma les yeux. Elle avait tellement rêvé de cette étreinte. Cette étreinte qui lui ferait tout oublier. Qui panserait les plaies que lui avait causé la réalité, qui sècherait ses larmes et lui rendrait son sourire. Elle en avait rêvé et à présent, le rêve était devenu réalité. Akira la serrait dans ses bras. Pour la première fois.

 _On refera le monde  
Mais le monde à l'envers  
Juste pour mieux confondre  
L'amour et la colère  
Juste coûte que coûte  
Juste pour être ensemble  
Et reprendre la route  
Et ne jamais la rendre_

-Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage de le creux de son cou. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Oui, elle regrettait. Mais en même temps, elle se disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait bien que la petite princesse sorte de son palais. Akira s'était déjà occupé de la faire descendre de son piédestal. Et la triste réalité s'était chargée du reste.

-Tu m'as manqué, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Ces quelques mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Elle lui avait manqué. Alors cela signifiait qu'elle avait quand même une petite importance pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il appréciait de voyager avec elle. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire de contentement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus souri ainsi depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. J'aimerais…

Elle hésita un moment. Tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui était partie sans une explication. Elle se sentait tellement coupable.

La tête basse, elle hésitait. Alors doucement, Akira prit son menton entre ses doigts, comme lors de leur combat, et l'obligea à relever la tête pour le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

-Continuer de voyager avec toi, finit-elle par avouer. Si tu veux bien…

Il lui sourit :

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

Tokito comprit alors que ses deux années de séparation n'avaient servi à rien par rapport à son but premier. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparus et même avaient grandi de cet absence.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa. Ses sentiments avaient profité de la moindre faille pour ressurgir d'un seul coup, plus forts et plus ardents. Elle qui avait espéré les faire taire à jamais en s'éloignant. Mais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Car Akira lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse et passion.

 _Et je reviens de tout  
Mais je reviens debout  
Le cœur en miette et les yeux secs  
Trente ans que je dois faire avec  
Je reviens demain  
Je reviens... de loin  
Si tu veux bien  
Je reviens_

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tokito posa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et lui sourit. Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, plus heureux que jamais.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

C'était dingue de voir comment il avait le pouvoir de lui faire tout oublier. De lui faire oublier les horreurs dont elle s'était relevée. De lui rappeler que le monde pouvait aussi être beau. Il suffisait juste de savoir regarder.

Oui, la réalité restait belle. Surtout s'il était à ses côtés. Elle était partie en espérant faire taire ses sentiments et trouver un monde accueillant. Elle revenait avec des sentiments encore plus ardents et un monde blessant à l'esprit. Mais il était là. Avec elle. Et il saurait à nouveau lui faire découvrir des merveilles de la réalité. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle était désormais prête à affronter tout et n'importe quoi.

* * *

 _Pour les petits étourdis (et les non étourdis aussi) qui n'auraient pas tout à fait compris la typographie utilisée,_ le texte en normal est pour la narration présente (même si le temps utilisé est celui du passé), **_celui en gras italique est pour les flash-back de Tokito (écrits au temps du présent ; je sais je suis hyper logique, moi ;)),_** _et celui en italique et centré est pour les paroles de la chanson !_

 _Voilà, voilà ! :) A bientôt (le chapitre 10 de_ Vacances agitées _est en rédaction, lentement mais sûrement :D)_


End file.
